pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongeas And Perb
Summary Phineas and Ferb build a machine to teleport you anywhere in the world, and Baljeet suggests they go underwater, so they can discover some other undersea citys. Candace follows them, in an attempt to bust them. They end in Bikini Bottom, where they run into Spongebob, Patrick ,and Squidward. They soon make friends with eachother, and Spongebob invites them to the Krusty Krab. When the boys see how rundown the place is, they offer to help renovate it. But little do they know, Mr Krabs has banned renovations, not only because of past events,but also to save money. Squidward sees this as his opening, and teams up with Candace to get them in trouble with Mr K, and Bust them Meanwhile, Doof has set up base in Bikkni Bottom, andd soon teams up with Plankton to help kidnap Mr K and Spongebob to get the formula from them. And Gary stumbles upon OWCA and is recruited Songs Gary the Snail Theme Our Villainous Plan Running Gags Ferb’s Line Phineas: Hey look a talking sponge! Ferb: Now I’ve seen everything /// Plankton: Prepare to face the ultmate evil, kiddies? Ferb: Is it behind the plankton? Plankton: Shut up! Too young line Candace: Aren’t you a little old to be blowing bubbles? Spongebob: You're never too old to blow bubbles! Squidward: Says you /// Doofenshmirtz: Aren’t you a little short to be evil? Plankton: No. No I’m not! Whatcha Doing? Mr Krabs: Watcha Doing? Spongebob: Renovating the Krusty Krab, can’t you tell? /// Doofenshmirtz: So watcha planning? Plankton: Well i am planning to steal the krabby patty secret formula! Trvia This is in no way related to Candward This is not to be confused with Phineas and Ferb Bikini Bottom Vacation Spongebob Continuity Spongebob mentions patty (To Love a Patty) Patrick mentions the time squidward was happy (Breath of Fresh Squidward) When Doof tears down the employee of the month pictures, Jim's is briefly seen underneath (The Original Fry Cook) Sandy gets mad when Candace insults Texas (Texas) Spongebob mentions his first christmas (Christmas Who?) Spongebob mentions the time he went to Atlantis (Atlantis Squarepantis) Plankton uses the Mr Krabs robot (Intimation Krabs) Spongebob mentions getting the ear worm (Ear Worm) Krabs mentions his one millionth dollar (Clams) Spongebob mentions being fused with Squidward (Squidbob Tentacle Pants) Patrick shows his mastery of doing nothing (Stanley S Squarepants) Phineas and Ferb Continuity Phineas mentions Atlantis Doof actually remembered to unplug the shrink inator. (Let's take a quiz) Phineas mentions the clip show (Phineas' Birthday Clip O Rama) Phineas mentions his one hit wonder (Flop Starz) Doof mentions the Combine inator, away inator, and ugly inator (Candermy, It's a mud mud mud mud world, The Best Lazy Day Ever) Carl mentions planty. (No More Bunny Business) Doof mentions his plan to bomb roger with pegion poop (Tree to get ready) Doof mentions his "evil love" (Chez Platypus) Candace mentions giving up (Last Train to bustville) \ Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:Crossovers Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Fanon Works